What If
by WickedElphaba
Summary: Different endings to the Wizard of Oz, but with characters of Wicked show. Strange idea gotten from my father after we watched Wizard of Oz.


**What If**  
  
Random different endings to the Wizard of Oz. Characters may die multiple times. Each chapter will be a separate ending. Characters will be based on the show "Wicked" while plot will follow closer to the movie The Wizard of Oz (even though things are completely redone).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Wicked or Wizard of Oz. Must you remind me once again?!?  
  
(The lion, scarecrow, and tin man have just saved Dorothy and then been cornered by the Wicked Witch of the West and her army in the tower)  
  
"I really have got you now, my pretty" the Wicked Witch of the West cackled at her re-captured victim.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're not g-gonna hurt me or any of m-my f-f-friends, are y-you?" Dorothy stuttered. The ten year old was scared to death.  
  
'Oh my god!' thought Elphaba, 'I can't hurt Boq or Fiyero or the lion cub. How am I supposed to handle this? God I wish they had covered this in Shiz!"  
  
"I think I'll kill you first, little girl. You killed my sister and I will avenge her death by your murder!"  
  
"Nooo!" Dorothy cried. She had no intension of being killed when she got caught in that twister. She just wanted to see Auntie Em and Uncle Henry again and the farm and just to go back to Kansas. She had so much more to see, to do. Her Aunt and Uncle would have no idea what became of their niece. And she had to get back. She just had to! Auntie Em might be dying and she could do nothing. No way was she supposed to die this young!  
  
"Don't kill her first!" the tin woodman cried being very compassionate about children, "Kill me before her!"  
  
"No use crying," the scarecrow reasoned, "You'll just rust again and there'll be no hope for any of us,"  
  
"It doesn't matter if he cries or not!" the Witch shouted becoming impatient, "She will die all the same! Come here little girl!" she then turned to her followers and smiled, "Watch over the rest,"  
  
The Witch dragged the ten year old into a room as the group tried to cover their ears to block out the screams and screeches of Dorothy being killed. His went on for a minute and then...there was silence. The Witch returned with the ruby slippers in hand.  
  
"I now have Nessa's shoes. And that blasted girl is dead and gone. Guards I will take care of the rest. You may leave."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," the guards said in unison as they obeyed their orders and left. As soon as they left the Witch began speaking.  
  
"So you had come here to kill me. Well I guess the finale is quite different than you intended, is it not?" the Witch continued to the group. The tinman and lion looked absolutely terrified while the scarecrow looked somewhat...happy?  
  
"W-w-we weren't g-gonna do n-n-nothing," the lion said as he began to shake violently, "We w-w-were just lookin' for some brains' and courage and stuff. W-we didn't want to come and k-k-kill you! The Wizard j-just sent us!"  
  
"That slime toad!" The Witch screeched, "Never mention the-what do you call him-the 'Wizard'..ugh! It burns my tongue just to utter the word! That man is no Wizard! Just a dim witted man who came into a seat of power."  
  
The Witch paused, realizing this was all unnecessary in her plan. She thought for a moment and then continued.  
  
"You two," she said as she pointed to the tinman and lion, "may leave. Scarecrow stays."  
  
"What?!?" the tinman and lion shouted at once.  
  
"He won't be killed, if that's what you're worried about." The Witch said like death was no more than a simple paper cut.  
  
"You guys, I'll be fine. Dorothy is dead now. Remember that she told us the shoes wouldn't come off unless she died...well..." the Scarecrow trailed off as the remaining members of the group focused their gaze on the shoes that were now in the Witch's hands, "There is nothing we can do. At least save yourselves. Its all that's left to do. I mean we can't escape from something like this, so just go. I'll be okay,"  
  
Cautiously the cowardly lion and the tin woodsman headed back down towards the exit. That was the last time they ever saw the Scarecrow.  
  
The moment they left the Scarecrow and Witch began to...hug each other? They held each other in a long embrace before starting to speak again.  
  
"So, I think we fooled 'em, Elphie," the Scarecrow said to the Witch.  
  
"Most defiantly, Fiyero. Most defiantly," she replied.  
  
"So...what now?" Fiyero asked with a look of sheer confusion.  
  
"We have to go far, far away. Can we do that?"  
  
"Most defiantly"  
  
(A/N FUN! YAY! I think I may write a couple different endings so review to tell me what you think!)


End file.
